It Wont Fit
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: Sooooo another irony thing and i really hope you guys like it. its like A Splinter Misunderstood but you dont have to read it to understand this one. you should still read it though ;P


**HGG: so I got a request from a very valued reviewer named ****Annabeth24 and sorry for it taking so long i have been swamped but i finally put it up.**

**Spence: so what is the request?**

**HGG: errrrr why don't you just go to Derek's office and I'll fill you in**

**Spence: your lying but fine just don't make another fake rape thing**

**HGG: ok! Well I hope I do another good job I don't think myself a really funny person but I have asked around and found other people think I am, so I am inspired and am gonna do my best! I hope I make ya proud Annabeth24!**

**Garcia: my sexy sweet chocolate thunder sculpted by the gods does not belong to sassy sweet author goddess and my adorable wonderboy does not belong to her either. The photo shopped pics I have taught her to make do however.**

**Hotch and team: O.o'**

"Hey pretty boy my sisters got you a present!" Morgan swaggers over to my cubicle. I look up wondering why his sisters would give me a present. Morgan sees my confused face and decides now is the time to tease me. "Don't tell me the boy genius doesn't know the obvious?" he can be such a child sometimes.

"Alright, why don't you enlighten me." I lean back with my arms crossed waiting for him to answer.

"Your birthday was two days ago and it just took longer than expected for the package to arrive. If you don't want it than I'll just take it to my office." He turns on his heels and goes to his office. I go back to working but find that I can't focus. I want to know what his sisters could have gotten me. I get up swiftly and walk to his office a little nervous. I knock and walk in.

"Alright Morgan let me have it." I shut the door behind me and walk to his desk.

"No way, you didn't want it."

"Well now I do. Would you give me the package!" he laughs deeply in his chest.

"Alright fine I'll give it to you." He walks over to the shelf and takes it down. I grab it and unwrap it carefully. opening the box and pulling out a dark green dress shirt I look at Morgan questioningly about the offending item. He "Hms" at me with a smile.

"Well try it on." I groan and start to take off my shirt. I hold it up to me again and am not so sure about it.

"I don't think it will fit."

"Let's try first if not I'll stretch it." I groan again knowing I will feel uncomfortable. I pull it on and find that I was right, like I always am.

"Alright, lets stretch it." I am about to take it off but he grabs my shoulders in a firm grip and starts pulling.

"Ah Morgan that hurts!"

"I'm gonna stretch it out." I try to squirm out of his grasp but I just hurt myself from the harsh pulling. Even if he does stretch it out he will leave marks.

"Morgan, be gentler or you will leave marks."

"Quite being such a girl and relax. Go farther down okay." I glare at him and comply. I swear I will kill him. I could get away with it too. He lets go and I stumble almost falling. I made a good thud too when i smack into the desk.

"What the hell! Warn me next time!" he laughs a bit and twirls his finger.

"Turn around." I get up and turn just wanting to get this over with. He grabs my hips and turns me to his desk. "Lean on the desk for support." I do so and he starts pulling again. I found out with a very painful scratch that the tag was still on. I hiss. Morgan stops for a sec and looks at me. I look back at him.

"Are you ok?" I nod knowing the end is soon so it doesn't matter.

"Yea I'm fine just hurry and get this over with." He does but this time he _really _starts to pull. I make a noise between a growl and a moan.

"Reid I'm gonna-" I understood knowing he is warning me and stood up. Morgan let go and I straighten the shirt. It's a perfect fit now. I turn to Morgan.

"Thanks Morgan." He waves a hand to dismiss it. I go to leave but jump back when the door bursts open. When I jumped back I fell on Morgan and we landed in a heap on the floor. Emily, Garcia, Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi were all in the door with really red faces. The girls were the first to react.

"Morgan how could you! Our sweet and innocent Reid of all people!"

**Now Hotch's point of view ;P**

Emily just got a case and we were heading to the office when Prentiss pointed out something rather odd.

"Where are Morgan and Reid?" I look around the room and see they aren't there. I turn to everyone.

"Let's all go see if they are in his office." We walk in the direction of the office and see Reid go in. He closed the door before we could call to him. Rossi was the first to approach the door but stopped dead with his hand raised to the knob. We all gather to see what it is. I freeze I what I heard.

"Alright Morgan let me have it." Have what? My mind starts to wonder but I grab hold of it before it gets somewhere dirty.

"No way, you didn't want it." I hear Morgan say teasingly. I lose my grip on my mind when I look at the rest of the group who are blushing profusely.

"Well now I do. Would you give me the package!" I hear deep laughter at this. I get a scene where a mob boss is entertained by a boy who- I need to stop listening to Garcia.

"Alright fine I'll give it to you." Oh dear I think we should stop this but I can't seem to move. From shock maybe? I hear a deep "hm" and the girls make a loud gasp. I hear talking but it is lost in the girls unneeded noises.

"I don't think it will fit."

"Let's try first if not I'll stretch it." Too late to stop it now but why can't I leave? I don't want to hear this.

"Alright, let's stretch it."

"Ah Morgan that hurts!" Everyone's mouths fall open in shock and horror.

"I'm gonna stretch it out."

"Morgan, be gentler or you will leave marks."

"Quite being such a girl and relax. Go farther down okay." Emily goes to open the door but stops when we hear some loud thuds.

"What the hell! Warn me next time!" I hear Morgan laugh softly.

"Turn around" a moment of silence, "Lean on the desk for support." I want to say something but a sharp hiss comes out and I am at a loss for words.

"Are you ok?" I hear Morgan ask.

"Yea I'm fine just hurry and get this over with." Reid why are you letting him do this? I hear a noise between a growl and a moan.

"Reid I'm gonna-" I think my blush just made a new shade of red.

"Thanks Morgan." I notice we were all leaning on the door to listen in. before I could get up from the door it bursts open from all the weight. We stumble in to see Morgan holding Reid in his lap with Reid a little freaked. The girls seem to wake up from the spell they were under and let Morgan have it.

"Morgan how could you! Our sweet and innocent Reid of all people!" They look confused for a second. Rossi must have brain damage or something since he asks the strangest question in this situation.

"Is that a new shirt Reid?" he looks down as if realizing it to be true.

"Yea Morgan's sisters got it for my birthday and Morgan stretched it for me. it was to tight so it didn't fit." He glares at Morgan. "It would have been smarter and less painful if he let me take it off before he started stretching." Now I feel stupid and slightly perverted.

"So you and Morgan didn't just-" Garcia trails off. The two look to be trying to figure out what she meant when they seem to finally understand. Reid jumps up and Morgan stumbles to his desk.

"I would never do something like _that _with Morgan."

"Likewise." Well this is awkward. I feel like I am forgetting something. Strauss pops up and yells at us.

"Why the hell are you not in the briefing room?" oh shit the case. Everyoine seems to understand and runs out to get busy.


End file.
